(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain 2-substituted-amino-5-(pyridinyl)nicotinonitriles, their use as cardiotonic agents and to their preparation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Lesher and Gruett U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,603, issued Apr. 28, 1981, shows the reaction of a 2-halo-5-(pyridinyl)nicotinonitrile with a hydrazine to produce 5-(pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-b]pyridin-3-amines, which are useful as cardiotonics.
Lesher and Gruett U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,612, issued Apr. 28, 1981, shows lower-alkyl 2-halo-5-(pyridinyl)nicotinates and their use as intermediates for preparing 1,2-dihydro-5-(pyridinyl)-3H-pyrazolo[3,4-b]-pyridin-3-ones and their use as cardiotonics, and also shows as intermediates 2-halo-5-(pyridinyl)nicotinoyl halides.